


A Simple Plan

by ContractCrawdad, MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Feeding, Immobility, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Lapis is still having a hard time adjusting to her hyperactive barnmate, until she finds a solution that makes everybody happy.Set a short while after 'Hit the Diamond'.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Simple Plan

“A Simple Plan”

Lapis was annoyed with her roommate. Or barnmate, as the case may be.

When she had first moved in with Peridot, Lapis figured that the techie was just excited to have someone to share her living space with. But it soon became apparent that constant activity was simply the green gem’s natural state of being and her attempts to include Lapis in everything she did never waned.

And she was always doing _something_. Whether it was rambling on about whatever TV show she was in the middle of binging, using noisy power tools to work on some project or another, or constantly asking Lapis how she was even though she didn’t need to. Okay, that last one didn’t so much _annoy_ Lapis as it did confuse her.

Currently, Peridot was hacking up metal with a circular saw while simultaneously launching into a tirade about her most recent Camp Pining Hearts character analysis. Lapis was only able to make out every fifth word of Peridot’s zealous ramblings due to the droning of the heavy-duty power tools. Not that it was that much easier to follow along when she _wasn’t_ multitasking.

“I have to do a thing. Don’t wait up.” Lapis said bluntly.

“WHAT??” Peridot briefly looked up from her work. Upon seeing Lapis’ wings she quickly pieced together that she was heading out. “OH! WELL, LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET BACK!” Peridot cheerfully hollered, only barely audible over her tools. “BECAUSE I’VE GOT A BRAND-NEW BATCH OF CAMP PINING HEARTS THEORIES TO RUN BY YOU LATER! NOT TO BRAG, BUT I MAY HAVE FINALLY DECIPHERED THE SIGNIFICANCE OF THE WEIRD MURAL AT THE END OF THE INTRO SEQUENCE!” She proudly smirked, oblivious to both Lapis’ annoyance as well as the fact that she had already started flying away.

\------------------------

Lapis decided that if was ever going to settle in properly, Peridot needed to chill a bit first. She hadn’t had any destination besides ‘anywhere else’ in mind when she left the barn, but she was suddenly struck with the perfect destination: the beach house.

‘Who has more experience resolving interpersonal issues than Steven? Duh.’ Lapis thought to herself. Honestly, she was a little embarrassed that it had taken her this long to think of that. It was as simple as asking him for help! He would sing a funny little song, maybe dance a little, and then Peridot would slow the heck down. All in all, it was a foolproof plan.

\------------------------

To her dismay, Steven was nowhere to be seen when she barged into the beach house.

Lapis was instead greeted with the sight of a stuffed Amethyst sprawled across the living room couch. She was fast asleep, her heavy snoring occasionally interrupted by a resounding burp. Wearing only a black bra and shorts, her enormously bloated gut was shamelessly on display and, despite its fullness, was still soft due to a squishy layer of fat that wobbled and shook as Amethyst stirred in her sleep. It swelled so high into that air that Lapis was about eye level with the top of the monstrous dome of flesh.

But that wasn’t to say that the rest of Amethyst hadn’t kept up with her belly. The quartz was looking rounder all over with chubby arms, a pudgy face, and a second chin that had replaced her neck. Each of Amethyst’s ample thighs were thicker than her entire torso had been previously, and they would definitely have been the largest part of her if it wasn’t for the current overstuffed state of her stomach.

After Lapis had properly taken in the enormity of Amethyst, she noticed a second presence. Pearl hovered nearby the snoozing gem, carefully gathering up dozens of pie tins. She seemed too have been focused on her task to notice Lapis’ silent entry and was humming to herself as she continued her task.

Lapis couldn’t imagine a more unexpected scenario to walk in on, but she knew that she wouldn’t get anywhere by standing around and gawking.

“Is Steven home?”

Pearl squawked in surprise and dropped the remains of Amethyst’s gorging to the ground with a clatter.

“L-lapis! It’s, um… so good to see you!” Flushing, she quickly moved to cover Amethyst’s scantily clad form from view. Unfortunately her lanky body was nowhere near able to conceal the purple glutton, especially when said glutton took up nearly the entire couch on her own.

“Steven and Garnet aren’t home right now, it’s just me-”

“ _BUWARP_!”

“…and Amethyst. Can I help you with anything?” Pearl had given up trying to provide any sort of cover. She was just glad that Lapis didn’t seem to mind Amethyst’s messier (than usual) state.

In fact, she was quite interested. “Why is she… like this?” the blue gem asked, gesturing to Amethyst’s stuffed blob of a body.

“Oh, she’s just sleeping off some calories! She gets like this whenever she overeats.” Or gets over _fed_ , as was currently the case.

“Eating does this?”

“Oh yes, food comas can really slow a gem down. And that’s not even counting all the extra weight.”

“Food coma?” Lapis asked, gears beginning to turn in her mind.

“Well, you’re suddenly full of questions aren’t you?” Pearl chuckled to herself. Lapis wasn’t usually this inquisitive, but she was more than happy to elaborate. Especially when it would detract from the awkward air of the situation that Lapis seemed immune to.

“When a gem ingests an abnormally large amount of food, sleep is needed in order for their body to process it. She’ll be back on her feet in a few hours or so, with a good deal of extra mass.” Pearl gave a tittering laugh. “It’s the cutest thing! She’s all groggy and wobbles around off balance until she fully wakes up.” She blushed as she realized her explanation had drifted into the realm of oversharing.

Meanwhile Lapis had been struck by an idea. An absolutely wonderful idea that could solve all her problems! A barnmate filled with food sounded like a dream come true: the same (admittedly lovable) Peridot, but with a drowsiness that would give Lapis some much needed breaks. If eating too much food slowed gems down, then by stars, she would make sure Peridot would eat even more food than that!

Lapis was torn from her brainstorm by an echoing “ _HuuUUUARP_ ”, which was followed by the sound of a wet pie tin clattering to the floor.

“Amethyst! How many times have I told you not to eat these?” Pearl softly chided. “I can’t fill these with pie if you digest them! Then I wouldn’t be able to fill _you_ with pie, and that would be just terrible now wouldn’t it?~” She whispered while gently stroking the drooping lower pooch of Amethyst’s stomach. This teased a deep, low rumbling from within her chest while a blissful smile spread across her face.

Huh. Lapis didn’t know that Amethyst could purr. But she _did_ know that things between the two Crystal Gems were about to get hot and heavy, and there was no way she was sticking around for that.

“I’ll just leave you two to… whatever this is.” But before she could leave, Pearl had a final matter to address.

“Um, before you go, can I ask for one small favor?” Pearl grinned nervously. “Just… please don’t tell Garnet what we do when she and Steven are out of the house.”

Lapis gave a noncommittal thumbs up before departing.

\------------------------

After a quick layover at Fish Stew Pizza, Lapis arrived back at the barn where she was enthusiastically greeted before she even finished opening the door.

“Welcome back!” Peridot beamed, turning her attention away from some show aimed at preteens that was playing on their boxy television. “Is everything alright? You’ve been ducking out a lot lately.”

Bleh. There she went again with the whole ‘asking how Lapis is’ thing. “I’m fine, but I’ve been doing some thinking.”

“About?”

“Just about Earth stuff. I think that I haven’t been taking advantage of all the fun things there are to do on this… wonderful planet of ours. We should enjoy some of them together. You know, as friends.” Lapis shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant. “If you want to.”

Peridot was ecstatic, nodding along to Lapis’ pitch as intensely as possible. It wasn’t often that she was the proactive one when it came to suggesting things they could do together. Come to think of it, Peridot couldn’t remember Lapis proposing any activity ever!

“I’d love to try new Earth experiences with you! Was there anything in particular you had in mind, or-”

“Food. I think that you and I should try food out.” Lapis quickly interjected.

“Well… it’s an activity that we can both enjoy, so I’m all for it! I’ve been around Amethyst long enough to confidently say that I’m well-versed in the inner machinations of digestion, though I have yet to actually try anything myself.”

“Yes! Um, I mean… cool.” She caught herself, trying not to appear too excited that the first stage of her plan had been completed. “Wait right there for just one second, I’ll be right back.”

Before Peridot could even question why she was heading back outside, Lapis had already returned with her arms piled high with a tall stack of pizza boxes. Placing the boxes on the floor and taking a seat on their cushy loveseat, she gestured for Peridot to join her.

Her mouth gaped open in disbelief as she took a seat. “Wow, that’s certainly… a lot. We should probably split these 40-60, with you ingesting the larger portion since you’re taller and as such likely have a greater base capacity than I do. But then again, Peridots are more durable in general, which likely allows for better holding of abnormally large quantities of food. Ah, but I almost forgot that Lapis Lazulis have vastly superior shapeshifting abilities, which means that-”

There she went getting all worked up again. “Don’t worry about me, I already had my fill on the way here.” Lapis lied, interrupting Peridot’s food mathematics. “This is all for you to enjoy.”

“Aw, but I was hoping we would do it togeth- _mph_!”

Peridot’s mouth was swiftly filled with a slice of pizza, causing her disappointment to go unnoticed. Lapis fed her quickly and without any room for pause, completely caught up in the fact that her hyperactive barnmate would soon be as lethargic and weighed down as Amethyst was! And though she could hardly wait, she supposed she could at least _try_ to indulge her roomie’s hobbies a bit in the meantime.

“So, what’re we watching?”

Peridot was more than happy to give a muffled explanation between bites of steadily supplied pizza. Her flat stomach turned into a taut green potbelly as the night went on, and her chatter gave way to a comfortable silence as they both relaxed into a rhythm of feeding and being fed.

Peridot just kept gulping while Lapis’ steady rate never slowed down. As a result, Peridot’s belly was soon reaching halfway to her knees, and showed no signs of slowing.

Neither of them was paying the television any attention by this point. Peridot was far too drowsy, and Lapis was more focused on making sure that every slice in each box of pizza made its way down her eating buddy’s throat.

\------------------------

A few weeks into Lapis’ plan things were already going better than she ever could have hoped. The constant temptation to eat meant that Peridot spent most of the day sleeping off the calories Lapis crammed into her, and she was wonderfully sluggish the rest of the time. Not only were the food comas doing their job of slowing her down, but the added weight meant that Peridot did anything physical at a snail’s pace.

She even found herself enjoying Peridot’s company more, though she reassured herself that it was simply because of the vastly reduced amount of time that Peridot could be considered ‘active’, and not because she had developed any sort of soft spot for the green gem. Which would be _ridiculous_.

Increasingly larger portions meant that she took up a larger portion of their shared loveseat, her doughy hips having eclipsed her shoulders in terms of width. The green gem’s stomach had surpassed what could be considered a pot belly and grown into a lap dominating monster that pushed her (still only modestly sized) breasts up into her developing chins.

While Peridot dozed on the couch, having been sent right back to sleep after an immediate bombardment of cinnamon buns, Lapis was busy absentmindedly rubbing circles on the soft surface of her stomach. The intention was to alleviate any possible risk of indigestion, but Lapis couldn’t help but being enthralled by how much the doughy layer of flab yielded under her gentle pressure. Lapis had caught herself marveling at Peridot’s squishiness more frequently, and while a part of her fascination was simply due to how fast she was plumping up, a larger part of the bluenette was simply enraptured with how all this weight looked… and an even larger part of her loved how enjoyably plush it was to handle.

Blushing a deep blue, Lapis tried to push away her thoughts about how oddly enticing she found these changes to be. This attempt was unsuccessful, to say the least.

While Lapis’ mind was drifting to thoughts of Peridot’s gains the green gem in question was groggily stirring awake. As she brought a chubby hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn, she was caught off guard by a guttural belch that forced its way out immediately after.

The resulting ‘ _Bwuuuarp!_ ’ startled Lapis into jumping up and letting out a surprised yelp, but she was relieved that Peridot was too groggy to notice. Quickly recomposing herself, Lapis put on her usual cool and casual air.

“Great timing sleepyhead. Your batch of chocolate donuts just got here.” Lapis announced, popping open a box brimming with pastries onto the surface of her wobbly green gut, which they had both started to use as her own personal table.

Peridot scratched the side of her belly as she continued coming to, her flabby arms jostling back and forth as she did so. “I didn’t know that the Big Donut delivered?”

“They don’t.”

“Lapis, you promised you would stop using your powers to threaten local businesses.”

The bluenette just shrugged in response. “And I will. As soon as it stops getting results. Now eat up, while you were napping I already had my fill.” She lied.

“Well… alright, but I wanted to ask you abou- _MPH_!”

Whatever Peridot had wished to address was pushed aside as she fell into their usual rhythm of eating, Lapis expertly turned the television to something she knew Peridot would enjoy without breaking pace with her feeding. She had become downright professional when it came to funneling food into her roomie. Pearl herself would have been envious of the skill on display, Lapis thought to herself.

Lapis was feeling a little smug, but she felt she had more than a right to be. She had gotten _really_ good at this! Not only that, but she was still self-satisfied about how well her plan had unfolded. It was flawless in its simplicity. Lapis would go to a local fast food joint, order as much as she could fly home, and then tell Peridot that she had eaten her fill during the return trip. Rinse and repeat more times than she could count, and before Lapis knew it, Peridot was nearly as wide as she was tall and spending most of her time sleeping off meals. Sure, Lapis felt a _little_ guilty for lying, but Peridot seemed to enjoy eating ‘with’ her so much that she figured it didn’t really matter.

Just as Lapis was basking in her success, Peridot managed to swallow enough pastry to free up her mouth and seized the opportunity to break the silence.

“Lapis… are you uncomfortable eating around me? It’s hard not to notice that you only do it when I’m not around.” Her crumb covered face looked downright miserable at the thought of making Lapis feel that uncomfortable.

The question caught the blue gem by surprise, stopping her mid-feeding. Outwardly she managed to maintain a stoic face, but she really was taken aback by the level of concern in Peridot’s voice. She seemed genuinely worried that she was preventing Lapis from getting any enjoyment from their one-sided stuffing sessions.

“I love eating with you. I do it practically all the time.” She bluntly lied.

But it was clear on Peridot’s face that she wasn’t buying it, and Lapis knew that her easily challengeable claim was about to be… well, challenged. She should probably have taken more time to think of a more concrete excuse for Peridot to be the only one eating or made a show out of eating something in front of her once or twice. But now there was only one option that she could think of that would completely squash any suspicions.

“For example, right now.” Lapis plucked a donut from the box and shoved the whole thing into her mouth in one swift motion.

“It’s delicious beyond compare.” She mumbled through a mouthful of pastry, completely deadpan.

Peridot practically had stars in her eyes at having confirmed that she wasn’t making her eating buddy uncomfortable. She quickly resumed both her television and food binging with a renewed enthusiasm, Lapis now steadily munching alongside her.

Sighing, lapis grabbed another donut. Though she had completely made up her enjoyment of food for the sake of softening up a hyperactive nerd, the stuff _was_ pretty tasty now that she actually had a mouthful. If donuts were anything to go by in terms of taste, she _supposed_ that she wouldn’t mind eating regularly alongside Peridot. Besides, it just made sense to ease any suspicions that might arise.

Plus, in its own way seeing Peridot this happy had become a reward in and of itself. Lapis had to admit that the chubby nerd was endearing, especially now that she had gone from hyperactive to hypoactive. There was just one last issue she could think of to address: the fact that she had no idea how digestion worked. Like, at all.

She cleared her throat. “So, I obviously already know all about digestion… stuff, but I thought maybe we could go over it? You know, for fun?” Lapis shrugged. “A refresher course never hurt anybody.”

Peridot beamed, her smile emphasizing her cherubic cheeks. “Now that sounds like a, _huff_ , fun way to spend an afternoon! Ooh, and I have JUST the, _nngh_ , diagram. Wait right there!” Peridot excitedly babbled, waddling her way over to the ladder that lead to the barn’s upper level after a brief and intense struggle to get her gelatinous body standing.

With a blush, Lapis couldn’t help but enjoy the show her barnmate put on during her ascent. Peridot’s expansion had granted her a set of hips that rivaled Garnet’s in size, though they were nowhere near as firm. Her behind sashayed wildly from side to side as their owner hauled themself up each rung of the ladder, grunting with every heave upwards and stopping every couple of steps to catch her breath. Her gain had also resulted in a near-permanent wedgie that left little to the imagination, and Lapis just couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“Take your time…” This plan of hers really was looking like it had more than just one upside. Score. Getting comfortable, she absentmindedly popped another donut into her mouth.

\------------------------

Once Lapis had begun stuffing her own belly as well as Peridot’s, it didn’t take long for her figure to suffer similar consequences. While Peridot’ gain had most heavily impacted her hips, Lapis found herself sporting a mammoth of a gut.

Sure, most of her dress was hard at work restraining her engorged breasts, and her rear pooled out behind her to take up half of their loveseat, but despite those sizable expansions her prodigious gut was what really took the cake. Sitting down, it came to rest gelatinously atop her ever-smaller lap. Lazily scooped ice cream into her mouth, the soft pile of blue flesh wobbled and rippled shamelessly with every slight move Lapis made to feed herself.

Lapis was as nonchalant about her gains as she appeared about most other things. Stuffing herself silly had become a bit of a habit. An addicting habit. Aside from being a general craving she that she was frequently beholden to, eating also helped to pass the time until Peridot woke up, at which point Lapis would drowsily shift to feeding her and listening to her various ramblings. All in all, it was a very comfortable lifestyle they had developed.

The flabby pair were nestled side by side on what had once been a fairly roomy loveseat. Its legs had long since been obliterated by the sheer force of their combined weight, and the vertical backrest had gone horizontal due to the mounting pressure of Peridot’s behind eventually becoming too much for it to hold back.

While it wasn’t nearly large enough to fit them both, they preferred it that way. The sensation of blue rolls of fat snugly pressing against green ones was cozy to say the least. Lapis didn’t initially ‘get’ Pearl’s transfixion of Amethyst’s bloated form, but after seeing the process of growth and undergoing it herself, she totally understood the appeal.

Though she was hard pressed to think of the best way to describe the sensation. For lack of a better word, she thought that they skooshed together nicely.

As their binges became larger and more frequent, the pair practically became sedentary, leaving their flattened loveseat less and less. It was just too much effort to get up, especially after they’d discovered the wonders of delivery. Apparently people would just _willingly_ bring the food to you if you tipped them enough. Though Lapis would miss distributing the occasional ominous threat, she was more relieved that she wouldn’t have to heave her butt up from its comfortable resting place as often.

Of course, while Lapis had been playing catchup, Peridot hadn’t stopped growing. Though she was around half Lapis’ height, the same could not be said about her mass.

Her hips were downright gargantuan, and each of her thighs would have been enough to completely bury the average human with their girth. Peridot’s belly was soft and squishy, and was large enough to essentially never be full at the rate she digested meals. Her surging green stomach was like an overfilled waterbed that was warmer and more comfortable to sleep on than any mattress could ever hope to be. And Lapis would know.

Peridot was also done with clothing altogether, seeing it as too much of a hassle to keep replacing outgrown garments. Besides, very few activities were worth standing up for anymore, and ‘putting on pants’ didn’t rank highly on Peridot’s list of priorities. In fact, said list only had three items on it these days; being fed, eating, and spending quality time with her couchmate.

And Lapis found that she was more than happy to tend to those needs. She had grown to genuinely love each moment she spent cozily pressed against Peridot, the two of them enjoying each other’s company.

Her eyes widened at the realization that she was actively enjoying spending time with Peridot. Oops. When had that happened? She couldn’t help but feel as though her original intentions of just giving herself a break from the green half-pint had become muddled, to say the least.

Rather than dwell on it, Lapis shrugged, the motion temporarily granting her a third chin and sent her flabby arms into a jiggling fit. Besides, they had just run out of food, and that meant that Peridot would be filling the silence until more arrived. Lapis listened lovingly.

“It is often cited that Flareon is the only fully evolved fire-type pokemon that cannot learn solar beak, in reference to an internet comic.” Peridot paused to lick her pudgy fingers clean. “But this is blatantly incorrect ever since the introduction of Salazzle, as they _also_ fall into this same category. This turned a once entertaining joke into a propagator of outdated information.”

Oh geez. She had it bad. ‘I can’t NOT fuck her.’ Lapis thought to herself. Though figuring out how exactly that would be possible with physiques like theirs would be a bit of a challenge.

Meh. She’d make it work. Right after they finished their second brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with MasterArchfiend, who provided the excellent outline that this fic was based on.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
